Lifes little moments Drabbles
by Angel of Tsuki
Summary: A selection of drabbles chp.1 a moment between Sasuke and Naruto.Chap 4 up what happens when Gaara's gourd is made of cookie dough?
1. Love

_**Author's note:** I did this on my last day of Spanish class. It's the first thing I've posted on FF.N but not my first fic. Still sucks though

* * *

_

"You shouldn't do that!"  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"Because it's dangerous. You could die!"  
"So it's not like anyone cares."  
"I care."  
"...W-What?"  
"I care."  
"No! Stop saying that!"  
"I Love You."  
"St-stop lying!"  
"I'm not. I LOVE YOU."  
"No.(sob) Stop it! You Don't love me. You can't."  
"Why Can't I?"  
"Because (Sob) No one should have to die anymore. They shouldn't die. I should."  
"No one has to die anymore. You want to die but it would kill me if you did. I would die."

Lips meet lips. Clashing, Biting. Sorrow, Need, Passion, and Love. They pulled away panting slightly.  
"I Love You." he Whispered wiping away the others tears. He kissed the other again. This one more chaste. More Loving. Wiping away the others fears. Gentle yet Reassuring. He pulled back again and wiped away more tears.  
"I love you, Naruto." He whispered,  
"I love you too, Sasuke "


	2. Memory

AN Ok so I did this on whim I know that it's bad and I still don't know why I post stuff but here it is. It's only a page and a half but it has something thike 800 and something words well what ever. Flames are welcome. I reall don't care. If you tell me how much it sucks Don't cause I already know that.

* * *

Pale moonlight shown though the open window. A light breeze came though, making the green curtains sway. A pale man sat in bed watching his Lover sleep. He smiled slightly Hearing the Blond sigh and then cuddle into him more. Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered the time when He first came to realize his feelings for his blonde teammate. They were about 16.MEMORY 

"Hey Sasuke-teme lets go spar" The blonde suggested bored with just walking around the village seeing as they had no missions today.

_"All right." Replied the pale young man also bored._

_"Are you two at it again? Why can't you just relax? Besides it's too hot out. You'll cause damage to your body if you over heat." Said Surkra looking over at her to teammates that she considered brothers._

_"But Surkra-Chan what else could we do?" Naruto whined_

_"Besides what are you thinking of doing?" Asked Sasuke smirking._

_"Oh…Um. Well I was going to go to Ino's." She replied Blushing. Both boys looked at each other and smirked knowing what the girls were going to do. Surkra Had gotten over her silly crush years ago and realized that Ino was the on that she really liked. The blush on her face deepened. _

_"Knock it off you guys. Besides when are you two going to admit you like each other?" She asked with a sly smile. Yes Surkra knew that Naruto had feelings for Sasuke and that Sasuke had developing feelings for Naruto. Both just didn't resize it yet. The boys blushed slightly and looked in opposite directions thus missing the blush on the others cheek. Surkra didn't though. She just smiled and realized that they were like her and Ino before they had gotten together. No on opposed same sex relationships. Hell there was a bunch in the Rookie nine alone. Kiba and Shikamaru. People were really surprised at that couple. Though they do say opposites attract. Thugh the most surprising paring was Lee and the Kazakage, Garra. Though Garra was going to give up his position to his brother and move to Konoha. Hinata and Neji had gotten together, Shino and Choji, Temari and Tenten, Kakashi and Raidou, and Genma and Iruka,_

_Cough. "Any way how about that Spar huh, Sasuke." Asked Naruto changing the subject._

_"Yes let's go." Replied Sasuke. About an Hour later both boys had ditched their shirts because a) it was too hot to spar in them and b) Both shirts had been ripped to shreds. Sweat glistened on both Backs. After another hour of sparing they decided to give up on sparing because of the heat. Naruto Flopped down in the shade of a tree. Sasuke joined just as gracefully. Sasuke Looked over at his best friend. 'Hm. Naruto looks kinda sexy dripping in sweat like that… Wait What? I did not just think on Naruto as sexy did I? He… Lets think about this would I like to kiss Naruto? Yes. Would I like to make him mine and only mine. Yes. Would I like to bring him home and screw him into the ground? Yes. Oh shit I want to do my best friend. I guess that's ok.' Sasuke thought._

_"Hey Naruto." Sasuke Said softly._

_"Yeah." Naruto asked. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face gently and then leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on Naruto's lips. When he pulled back a blush had formed on Naruto's face. Sasuke was shocked about what he just did. He got up to move when a smaller hand pulled home back._

_"Sasuke?" He asked_

_"Look Naruto I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me. If you never want to talk to me I understand." Sasuke explained hastily waiting for the rejection to come. He closed his eyes waiting to be punched and called a Pervert. When instead he felt lips on his, His eyes flew open looking into startling blue. When Naruto pulled back the blush on his face deepened._

_"Sasuke. It's ok I liked it. I like you." Another shade of red added on to whisker marked cheeks._

_"I like you too, though I guess I just figured it out." Replied Sasuke a lite blush on his own cheeks. _

"_Lets go shower and change then how about I make us something to eat?" Naruto asked_

"_Um… alright. But lets go to my house Kay?" Sasuke replied_

_"Alright."_

MEMORY END 

A year and a half later they were married. The wedding was beautiful. Surkra was the "Brides"(coughNarutocough) maid and Kakashi was the Grooms men (A/N I don't know if that's really what they are called.)

Sasuke looked back at his sleeping lover. Tonight had been their 3-year anniversary. Naruto opened his Eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hey Sasuke." He greeted sleepily.

"Hey love. What are you doing up?" He asked

"You think too much. What were you thinking of?"

"Just that day that we were training and I kissed you for the first time." Came the reply with a slight smile.

"I remember that. Ne Sasuke? I love you."

"I love you too, Koi. Now go back to sleep."

"Only if you come to sleep too."

"Alright." Sasuke slid down in the bed more and then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Goodnight Koi." Said Sasuke noticing that Naruto was already asleep. Soon fallowing.


	3. Snow

**A/N**_ Okay, so Happy Valentines Day. It snowed today, Squee. First Big snow fall of New England. God you think because of how could it gets here that it would snow more (Pouts). Well Anyway Naruto is not mine for if it was there would be no Surkra, Most couples would be Yaoi and I wouldn't need to be writing on ff.n. So without farther Ado here's my Gift to all of you. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Hehe. Ah I only own Tsuki and Nami. Actually if you wan to get technical I only own Tsuki. My friend Demonsil owns Nami._

Naruto looked out his bedroom window and noticed that it was snowing.

"Yes! Snow."

Despite being the Kyuubi Container Naruto loved the snow. He loved how it fell to the ground softly without a sound. He loved how it covered the ground in a soft blanket and mode everything look pretty. But what he really loved was the fun he had with his friends while playing in the snow. Last year he had even gotten Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke to come play with them. It was truly a sight to see the cold Uchiha covered in Snow. Even Ino and Surkra laughed. Sasuke just smirked and threw a snowball at Naruto thus starting a snowball fight to end all snowball fights.

This year he was hoping to get Tsuki and Her sister Nami in on the fight. The girls had moved to Konoha last year after the Chunin exams. Nami was an ANBU and of the two had more energy and was less Serious out of duty. Tsuki was a hunter nin and of the two was more laid back. Tsuki was like a female version of Neji personality wise. But Tsuki also knew how to have fun, she just had to try harder than Nami but once you got her into it she could be a formidable foe in games. Naruto got out of bed and got dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a black pair of pants. Naruto's dress sense had changed since the girls had moved into Konoha. Shortly after the Move in they had cornered Naruto and took him clothes shopping. Tsuki loved to shop almost as much as Her sister. While Nami Loved shopping for clothes, Tsuki Loved books. So later that day Naruto came home with 10 different bags of clothes, 3 bags of books and 2 bags of new weapons. Also because the villagers raised the prices of food for him the girls also did his food shopping. Now he was a lot healthier. Grabbing a cereal bar Naruto grabbed his jacket and went to see if his friends wanted to have a snowball fight again. The first stop was the Girls house. Naruto knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Came the not so awake yet Tsuki. "Hello."

"'Suki-chan. Come play in the snow with me please." Naruto Begged.

"Ah Naru-chan. Come in Of course we'll come play in the snow with you. First we have to eat. Why don't you join us? Did you only have a cereal bar again? I told you your supposed to eat those with fruit. Come on Nami making the food this morning. Beware it could be poison." She said the last part in a stage whisper.

"I heard that!" Came a yell down the hall. Tsuki and Naruto just laughed.

"Go on into the kitchen I'm going to go change into something more snow worthy." She said gesturing to her Pajamas. A few minutes later she waltzed into the kitchen with a notebook and pen in hand and Glasses perched on her nose.

"Tsuki! What have I told you about writing at the table? Besides I haven't even finished my drawings yet." She scolded then whined

"But Nami I just got a burst of inspiration. You can't except me to not write something down when I get inspiration." Tsuki whined back. Naruto just hid a grin behind his hand. To him it was always amusing to watch the sisters interact when in privet. Tsuki was a lot more open, than if she was out with all of their friends. After a meal of eggs and Bacon for Naruto and Nami, and a meal of cereal and Bacon for Tsuki, they were on their way to find the rest of their friends. Fist stop Ino's apartment Or Ino and Surkra's apartment. Those two had started dating about a month after Tsuki and Nami moved in. It was really thanks to the sisters that Ino and Surkra were together. But that is a different story. Well anway, Tsuki knocked on the door while listening to Naruto and Nami talk about how Tsuki and Nami's manga was coming hence the notebook earlier. The door opened and there stood Ino and Surkra with winter gear on.

"Hey Ino-chan. Surkra-chan, would you guys like to come Play in the snow with us." Naruto asked. Really what kind of 16 year old wants to play in the snow? But this is Naruto and He was just so Kawaii to both girls and boys found it was hard to say no to him. Surkra and Ino just grinned and Nodded

"Yes. Next stop Shikamaru." After about an hour before finally getting everyone together there was just one person left to get. Sasuke. Everyone was at the Uchiha complex waiting for Naruto to come back with Sasuke, but when Naruto came back crestfallen they all knew that Sasuke refused to come out. The sisters who hated seeing someone who was like a little brother to them so sad, left the group and came back 10 minutes later with Sasuke who had a very light blush on his cheeks. Both girls were grinning and Tsuki grinning like that was almost as rare as Sasuke Blushing.

"Well pick your jaws up off the ground and lets go to the park we have a snow ball fight. Besides Tsuki and I got all of our Sensai's to participate." Nami grinned. Everyone else just grinned except of coarse Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Tsuki. The three boys smirked and Tsuki smiled softly from the back of the group. At the park they meet up with their Sensai's and started picking teams for the snowball fight. About 2 hours later the snowball fight ended and everyone was covered in snow though the most hilarious looking person was Nami, whose sister had decided wanted to use as target practice. So now Nami looked like a snowman with just her face showing. She looked pretty unamused. Nami just stuck out her tongue. After the Sensai's left Nami and Tsuki invited everyone to their house for a sleepover. Once everyone had a cup of hot chocolate they started a game of truth or dare. Ino placed a jutsu on everyone playing so they couldn't cheat. Eventually it was Tsuki's turn to ask. She picked Sasuke.

"Uchiha Truth or Dare." She smirked. Sasuke inwardly meeped. Tsuki was the essence of evil.

"Truth." He stated after making sure his voice was steady. Tsuki grinned sadistically.

"Who do love/Lust" Now to the untrained eye Sasuke looked calm and collected. To Tsuki she could see him sweat nervously. Sasuke sighed resigned to his fate.

"Naruto." He stated not looking at anyone. He then glared at Tsuki with a Your-going-to-die-slowly look. Tsuki just pulled f an I'm innocent look.


	4. Gaara's gourd

_**Authors Rant:**Heh, Ok so I was talking to my friend Kayla and we were talking about how Gaara's gourd isn't made out of sand but cookie dough. Well anyway I'm also doing this to calm my nerves down. You see I was reading .Hack/Another birth or whatever it's called, and I had my iPod shuffle out. Well Guess what? My chorus teacher took it away from me cause we're not supposed to have them at school. Well I had to go to the music room before buses were called to get it back, but anyway she called my dad. Luckily my dad's not going to tell my mom, but I'm still pissed about it._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or it's charters for if I did I would be frekin rich. I do however own Nami and Tsuki. My Friend and I own the plot._

_**Big sorry:** A big sorry to the people who read snow and it ended abruptly. I had planed to do a second chapter to that but my big bro came home for February break and I couldn't write anything and this will be bugging me for days but here it is._

Gaara was wondering around Konoha. He wasn't sure how he got there but in Konoha he was. Well anyway Gaara was just wondering around looking for a place to bye cookies, for that was his all time favorite food. Well He had somehow managed to get lost in the woods. He was walking for about an hour looking for a way out when he felt like he was being watched. He spun around quickly and threw a kunai at the surrounding forest only to not hit anything. Lucky for him said Kunai was made of sand. So there he was lost in the woods and he was starting to get hungry. Also lucky for him What nobody knew but him was that his gourd was made out of chocolate chip cookie dough. Gaara decided to rest for a little while and eat some of his cookie dough. He got up about 15 minutes later and while he was walking he got that feeling of being watched again. When it didn't go away he turned around again only to see two of Konoha's shonobi.

"Why are you following me?" He asked coldly. The girls just grinned until he turned away and started walking again. Soon he could hear the girls following him. After another hour of that he heard them get really close to him. A minuet later he turned around only to find both girls with spoons in their mouths. He blinked.

"Did you just eat my cookie dough?" he asked. The girls looked anywhere but him. Then they nodded.

"I'll kill you!!" He screamed. The girls took their que and ran as fast as they could. They soon disappeared and left Gaara to cry about his lost cookie dough.

IN THE CITY.

"Ha! I knew we could do it". Bragged Nami

"Of course we could." Replied Tsuki with an I-can't- believe- you-doubted- me look.

"Lets go get our money from Deidara. You got the film right?" Asked Nami

"Of course I do. He owes us a hundred dollars each. Thin of the manga we could get." Tsuki replied dreamily

LATER

"I can't believe I lost. Un." Said a blonde haired missing nin as he handed a hundred dollars to the two young ninja in front of him.

"That's what you get when you bet against Us. We always win" Replied the one with blue hair.

"Yes Yes can we go now. If they find out we're here we're frickin dead. If anyone asks we just got paid. Nice doing business with you Deidara. Buy buy.

THE END


	5. adoption

Hey Minna-san an update. I was talking to my friend Kayla when this came up. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with choosing classes for the next year. I'm going to be a freshman in High school. Well along with that I've been trying to earn money for Manga. Then reading said manga and of corse the school that takes up most of my day. Sigh. Anyway on with the fic

_Disclaimer: Any people you recognize I don't own. Just Tsuki and Nami_

_This Fic is for my Best friend Kayla/Demonsil cause she inspired this and she's always there when I need her. Love ya Kayler Chuu

* * *

_

"Nami, I've been thinking and I'm going to put this up for adoption." Said Tsuki turning around to face her sister

"Ok…Wait. What?"

"I'm going to put it up for adoption"

Just then the door to the mission room opened and Naruto walked in.

"What are you putting up for adoption?" The blond asked

"You Naruto." Answered the irate Ninja sarcastically.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!!!" the Blonde screamed

"Loud much." Muttered Nami. "Yeas Naruto, you're being put up for adoption."

"Naruto's being put up for adoption?" Asked Kakashi as the rest of team seven entered the room.

"Yes Naruot's being put up for adoption." Answered Tsuki "We decided it was time for him to move out and get a Seme for his little Uke ass." Tsuki smirked

"I'll adopt him!" Exclaimed Kakashi.

"EH?" was the response of Surkra and Naruto. Tsuki and Nami sweat dropped and Sasuke just glared.

"Here how much do you want for him." Asked the excited teacher. Just then Itachi and Kisame "flew" in though the window.

"Uzumaki." Stated Itachi "Come with us."

"You could always adopt him." Stated Nami. Meanwhile Tsuki started to twitch.

"AARRGG. No one is up for adoption. I was being sarcastic when I said that Naruto was being put up for adoption. I'm putting my story up for adoption. It sucks I can't do chapter stories. GOD. You people…." Deep breath. "You. All of you. Get. Out. I'm busy if you haven't noticed we are working. So take this mission and get THE HELL OUT."

Everyone backed away from Tsuki whose one red eye_ (Tsuki has a red eye and a blue eye. Her blue eye was covered by her hair)_ was glaring fiercely at them promising a slow and painful death to any of them who pissed her off. As the 6 of them walked out of the mission's room Her expression changed.

"Have a nice day." She called with a smile. Nami just sweat dropped at her sister's mood changes.

"Sometimes I swear you bi-polar." Nami muttered "Any are you really going to put it up for adoption?"

"Ya, I think so I might put it up for adoption and then later try again later."

"What's going up for adoption." Asked Lee as he walked in with his team.

END

* * *

Heh poor Tsuki and Nami. They can't ever get a break. Seriously though I am putting my other fic up for adoption. If you want to take it up PM me or send me a review with a piece of your work, or tell me how to get to a piece of your work. Here are the guidelines.

1 Tsuki has to be in it. She can die if you really don't like her 'cause she was going to anyway

2 Tsuki can't be a bitch.

3 Has to be a SasuNaru, NOT a NaruSasu

4 Naruto has to get like deadly sick sometime in this

5 if Ino is in this she is a Yaoi Fan girl.

6 Tsuki has to help them get togather

Anything eles you can change. I think that's it. I understand if you hate me for this but I just don't do very well with chapter stories so for now I'm going to just stick with drabbles. Again sorry for the inconveince. I might retry when I have more experince


End file.
